dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
MBLAQ
MBLAQ *'Nombre:' 엠블랙 / MBLAQ (Pronunciado como "Emblack") **'¿Por qué MBLAQ?:' Es un acrónimo de “Music Boys Live in Absolute Quality”. *'Núm. de miembros: 3 '''chicos ** '''Núm. de ex integrantes: 3' chicos (uno en pre-debut) *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 15 de Octubre de 2009 *'Color oficial:' Chocolate Perlado *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' A+ (Pronunciado "Ei'' Plus''" en ingles y A plus en español) **'¿Por qué?: Porque todos sus miembros tienen sangre tipo A+ *'Agencias: **'En Corea:' J.Tune Camp -> (La misma de MAD TOWN) **'En Japon:' IVY Records Carrera 'Pre Debut' thumb|284px Grupo sur coreano formado por cinco chicos creado por Rain bajo su discográfica J.Tune Camp, habiéndose entrenado durante dos años, MBLAQ fue anunciado por primera vez el 21 de septiembre de 2009, con una aparición en la revista Nylon. 'Debut' MBLAQ apareció junto a Rain, en su concierto Legend of Rainism.' Se presentaron varias canciones de su producción, siendo recibidos con elogios. Fueron sacando distintos teasers para su ''single debut y finalmente lanzaron una seductora canción para su debut, ''"Oh Yeah"'' el 15 de Octubre de 2009; el video musical se lanzó dos días más tarde. La venta de su 1°mini álbum debut titulado ''"Just BLAQ"'' ' y el MV de éste, salieron al público el mismo día. Encabezó las listas de varios radios en Corea del Sur. Al día siguiente, el grupo hizo su debut oficial durante el M! Countdown. A principios de diciembre, el grupo debutó en Japón, siguiendo la actuación durante el encuentro de fans de Rain. 'Y (Why), Cry & Stay' Después de su gran acogida por su single de presentación, en el 2010 lanzaron su 2° mini álbum títulado ''"Y" ''el cual tuvo un gran éxito por su single (el cual le da nombre al minialbum, 'Y (Why)'), una canción potente y con un fuerte tema, la cual permitió reconocer las habilidades de actuación que posee Lee Joon, quien fue el protagonista del MV. Después de varios singles y un notable resalte en la industria; lograron el pico máximo gracias a uno de sus singles más famosos, Cry. ''Ésta fue lanzada el 3 de enero del 2011 junto al MV. Aquí se aprecia tanto la fuerza vocal del grupo, como la calidad de su rap. El tema musical fue un gran éxito lo que significó para el grupo el alcance de la fama que tanto anhelaban. Más tarde, el día 10 del mismo mes, fue lanzado su álbum repackaged, ''el cual contiene distintos singles de su mini álbum y algunos diferentes; aquí promocionaron el single 'Stay, 'otro éxito para el grupo. Tanto la canción como el MV fueron muy aclamados y es uno de los singles más populares de la boyband. 'Mona Lisa' Unos meses más tarde, en el año 2011, hicieron su comeback y sacaron su 3º mini album títulado ''"Mona Lisa". ''El mini álbum marcó el cambio de concepto del grupo, el cual pasó a interpretar temas tanto sentimentales y dance, como estilos fuera de lo común para ellos, como ritmos latinos similares al tango. '100% Ver. En Enero de 2012 volvieron con su 4° mini album "100%Ver" y el single ''"It's War", '''una balada de medio tiempo con sentimentalismo y dolor; una vez más Lee Joon demostró sus dotes de actor junto con Thunder durante el MV de esta canción, donde ambos llegan a competir por la misma chica. Después de las promociones de este single se tomaron un descanso y volvieron al panorama semanas después con su nuevo single "Run"'' un tema movido, con una coreografía de un alto nivel en la que se aprecian distintas acrobacias. 'Sub-Unidad y Solos' A mediados del 2011 G.O, lanzó su single el solitario'' "Even In My Dreams" junto a un MV. Más tarde lanzó otro single en solitario titulado '"Believe".'' La primera sub-unidad se dio a conocer en el mes de Junio del 2012. "G.O & Mir" debutaron como sub-unidad con el tema '"Wild" durante el primer tour del grupo. Los dos miembros participaron en la letra de su canción que se centra en un ritmo de Hip-Hop. Ahora, el pasado 4 de Julio otro miembro debutó como solista de MBLAQ; Fue Thunder con la canción'' titulada "Don't Go".'' Los representantes de su empresa expresaron que estas sub-unidades no eran oficiales, por lo que seguirán dividiéndolos a todos ya sea en parejas, solos o en agrupaciones durante la segunda parte de su gira. También expresaron que dependiendo de la aceptación del público, es como oficialmente se decidirá quiénes serán los miembros de la sub-unidad o solistas. 'BROKEN' el 24 de marzo del 2014 Lanzan su nuevo mini-álbum BROKEN, lanzando el MV Be a man, como su sencillo de promoción. WINTER El 25 de Noviembre de 2014 Lanzan su nuevo mini álbum de baladas de manera virtual títulado "Winter",y sin ninguna promoción del álbum, MBLAQ lanzó el álbum de forma física el 26 de Noviembre de 2014. Concierto "Curtain Call" ' Los pasados días 29/30 de Noviembre, MBLAQ dió su último concierto junto a sus miles de fans A+ en el Parque olímpico de Seúl, "Olympic Park, Olympic Hall". Con este concierto los miembros han puesto punto y final a su "primer acto" como grupo después de cinco años, y ha iniciado un nuevo camino como grupo, que dará comienzo con el “segundo acto” de su carrera. El grupo interpretó canciones desde su álbum de debut hasta su séptimo mini álbum, publicado recientemente, ofreciendo a los fans una visión de lo lejos que ha llegado como grupo en tan solo cinco años. Fue un concierto emotivo tanto para el grupo como para sus fans, A+, y los miembros Lee Joon y Thunder, que finalizaron su contrato con la compañía J.Tune Camp. Durante el concierto, aparecieron sobre el escenario los mensajes que los fans dejaron sobre su anticipación por el evento. Mensajes como “Gracias por estar con nosotros durante cinco años”, “Estoy feliz porque existe MBLAQ”, y otros más emotivos fueron también mostrados. Después de cantar “This is War”, el grupo comenzó a hablar por primera vez sobre los rumores de su ruptura. “No sabía que cinco años podían pasar tan rápido”, dijo Mir, conmoviéndose hasta las lágrimas. El líder de MBLAQ, Seungho, y el resto de los miembros no pudieron reprimir la emoción mientras Mir hablaba. “Honestamente, este no es el final. Nos molestó que pareciera que pensábamos así debido a muchas especulaciones diferentes. Queríamos decirlo claramente con nuestras bocas, pero ya que es un tema sensible, no podíamos hablar. Este no es el final (para nosotros), solo se vio de esa manera. Por favor no se preocupen. Nosotros cinco nos reuniremos de nuevo y seremos uno”, continuó Mir mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Thunder continuó: “Creo que es difícil para nuestros amigos y familias, quienes han protegido y apoyado a una persona durante mucho tiempo. Todos ustedes nos han dado mucho durante los últimos cinco años, y hemos trabajado duro para pagarles, pero por mucho que lo hemos intentado, no sabemos si han conseguido fuerzas cuando han escuchado nuestra música. Esperamos seguir viéndoles en el futuro”. “Había muchas teorías sobre la separación y la discordia dentro del grupo. Si hablara como representante, diría que no hay nada decidido (aún) y que esperamos que confíen en nuestras palabras y no en lo que otros digan”, añadió Seungho. Hacia el final del concierto apareció un mensaje en vídeo de los miembros. Seungho dijo: “Incluso si seguimos nuestros propios caminos, intentaremos que el nombre MBLAQ no sea borrado. Estoy feliz por MBLAQ y porque les tengo a todos ustedes”. “Esta breve separación es para traerles una mejor apariencia a todos ustedes”, dijo G.O. “Por favor apóyennos hasta ese día cuando volvamos a encontrarnos con ustedes”, añadió. “Debutamos cuando tenía 21 años, y ahora tengo 27. Hay un viejo refrán que dice que incluso pasar rozando a una persona es el karma de uno, así que estoy agradecido de que les guste MBLAQ. Cuando haya pasado mucho tiempo, podrán olvidarlo, como palabras en sus recuerdos, pero espero que recuerden este momento. Trabajaré duro y lo haré bien en el servicio militar”, dijo Lee Joon. “Los últimos cinco años sería el momento que no podría olvidar jamás”, añadió Thunder. Mir siguió: “Ya que nos han animado tanto, creo que hemos podido trabajar incluso más duro. Los últimos cinco años fueron los más maravillosos de mi vida. Aunque la primera parte de MBLAQ haya finalizado, me convertí en el perfecto Mir y pude estar frente a los fans”. '''Salida de Lee Joon y Thunder ' Se supo que el contrato de Lee Joon con Jtune Camp había terminado y no tenía intención de renovarlo, además Lee Joon mencionó que deseaba enfocarse más en su carrera como actor. Por su parte, se dió a conocer que Thunder, al igual que Lee Joon no renovaría su contrato, ya que quería continuar actividades como solista. La salida de los dos integrantes aún no ha sido confirmada por su agencia, pero por ahora continuaran con el grupo en las promociones de Noviembre. Más tarde se confirma que los miembros de MBLAQ no se separaran, independientemente si renuevan el contrato o no. Los conciertos en noviembre siguen en pie. Después en un comunicado se mencionó que se seguirán discutiendo las renovaciones del contrato de Lee Joon después del concierto "Curtain Call". El 15 de Diciembre de 2014 la firma de abogados Haeseol, la cual representa a ambos Lee Joon y Thunder, liberó un comunicado en el cual revelaban que ninguno de los dos integrantes renovaría sus contratos con J.Tune Camp. Ellos dijeron que'' "Primero, los contratos de Lee Joon y Thunder con J.Tune Camp al igual que sus actividades con MBLAQ terminaron con su concierto Curtain Call a finales de Noviembre. En cuanto a sus actividades futuras Lee Joon se enfocará en la filmación de su drama 'Mister Baek', mientras que Thunder se enfocará en sus estudios musicales."'' Ese mismo día los representantes de J.Tune Camp declararon que a pesar de que dos integrantes se han ido, ellos aún planean mantener a MBLAQ. Sin embargo, se desconoce si el grupo seguirá como un trio o si reclutarán a más integrantes; la decisión no se ha tomado todavía. El 16 de Diciembre J.Tune Camp reveló que a pesar de las negociaciones que tuvieron con Lee Joon y Thunder al final decidieron respetar sus desiciones de seguir su camino fuera de la agencia. En el mismo comunicado de prensa se clarificó que MBLAQ continuaría activo como un trio y que estaban planeando un comeback para la primera mitad del 2015. Finalmente, la agencia expresó su agradecimiento a las fans que an apoyado a MBLAQ durante todo este tiempo. Integrantes '' '' '''Integrantes: Mir, G.O , Seung Ho. *Seung Ho (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) * G.O (Vocalista Principal y Bailarín) * Mir (Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Ex Integrantes: * Sangbae (Pre-debut, miembro de MAD TOWN) * Lee Joon (Vocalista y Bailarín Principal) * Thunder (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y visual) 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Repackage' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Singles' Dramas *K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (cameos en los primeros episodios como M1) (2012) Temas para Dramas *like tomorrow wont come para doctor stranger(2014) * Foolish Me tema para IRIS 2 (2013) *''Because It's Heaven (Winter Rain)'' tema para The King of Dramas (2012) *''Ghost (We Used To Love)'' tema para Ghost (2012) (2012) *''I Already Knew'' tema para K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (2012) *''You & I'' tema para Scent of a Woman (2011) *''I Belong To You'' tema para Lie To Me (2011) *''Bang Bang Bang'' tema para Fugitive (2010) *''Running & Running'' tema para Fugitive (2010) Temas para Películas *''The Place You Left'' tema para A Girl Ghost Story (2014) Temas para programas de TV *''Tonight'' tema para We Got Married (2013) Colaboraciones *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Feat. 2PM, Miss A, 4minute, ZE:A, Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, Sistar) - TEAM SIII 2012.cvaca Programas *Star cast(2014) * Beatles Code 3D (2014) * The Dramatic (2013) *Pops in Seoul (2013) *Beatles Code Season 2 (2013) *SNL Korea (2013) *Running man ep.162 (Seungho y Lee_Joon) 2013 *Love Request (2013) *Smile People (2013) *All the Kpop season 2 (2013) *All the Kpop (2013) *Inmortal Song (2013) *Let's Go Dream Team (2013) *Afther school club *MBLAQ Idol Manager(2012) *Running Man (2012) *GURUPOP (2012) *MyDol (2012) *Studio C (2012) *Hello Baby! (2012) *Bokbulbok Show (2012) *Weekly Idol (2012) *Star King (2011) *KPOP Road (2011) *Koica's Dream (2011) *Love Request (2011) *4MINUTE Mr. Teacher (2011) *The Beattles Code (2011) *MBLAQ's Sesame player (2011) *God of Cookery (2011) *Airmail - Pops in Seoul (2011) *Idol Maknae Rebellion (2010) *MBLAQ's Making the Artist (2010) *Idol Cam (2010) *Shin PD (2010) *Infinite Girls (2010) *Happy Day With Family (2010) *Celebrity Goes To School (2010) *Invicible Youht (2010) *Idol United (2010) *Star Golden Bell (2010) *KARA Bakery (2010) *Super Junior Miracle Show (2010) *Out of Stock (2010) *T-ARA Dot Com (2010) *Pops in Seoul (2009) *MBLAQ Attack School! (2009) *Idol Army(2009) *MBLAQ's Art of Seduction (2009) *Yo' Tokio (2009) Premios Curiosidades *Todos los miembros del grupo tienen sangre tipo A+. *El tema "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKH7xQNiJRs Again]" de MBLAQ fue utilizado como acompañamiento de la película Fighter. *El tema en Japonés "Your Luv"'' de MBLAQ está siendo utilizado como OST del anime Blade. *El tema "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5C0IE_Y5CUU '''Baby U!']" fue utilizado como el 4 opening del anime Beelzebub. *El 20 de agosto de 2011 en el Gimnasio Jamsil MBLAQ celebró su primer concierto en solitario, titulado "MEN IN MBLAQ" . *Los miembros de LC9 dijeron que les gustaría tener una competencia con HISTORY como la que tienen MBLAQ y B2ST / BEAST. *El''' 6 de septiembre MBLAQ llegó a Brasil, siendo recibidos por cientos de fanáticas, donde participaron como jurados en el "KPOP cover dance festival ". *Dos integrantes de MBLAQ (G.O y Mir) llegaron al Perú, el jueves 15 de septiembre a las 7:45 am acompañados de Park Bo Young, Park Jung Ah, Kim Ho Jin, y Goo Jun Yeob en un viaje de voluntariado para una emisión de el próximo "Dream KOICA". Estuvieron en las ciudades de Arequipa, Lima y Huaraz, En esta última ciudad, colaboraron en la Campaña de Salud gratuita dirigida a las personas más necesitadas, además de que también ayudaron a construir baños en algunos colegios rurales más alejados, preparando ellos mismos los adobes (especie de ladrillos hechos de barro) para este fin. *Al principio iban a ir G.O y Lee Joon, pero éste último por su ocupado horario tuvo que desistir, así que Mir pidió ir en su lugar, situación difícil para su compañía, pues se mostraba preocupada por el reciente problema de salud en la espalda que estaba atravesando. Durante la ayuda no sólo demostró mucha cooperación aún teniendo la espalda mal Mir, sinó que también se hizo daño en un ojo por lo cual tuvo que ir a cirugía y durante un tiempo llevó gafas de sol y aún ahora le afecta la luz fuerte en el ojo. *El de 2 de noviembre de 2012 se presentaron por Music Bank en Viña del Mar, Chile, en la quinta vergara, junto a; Super Junior, C.N.Blue, After School, RaNia y Davichi. *Como sorpresa para sus fans en Chile, Mir , Seung Ho y Thunder bailaron cueca y se vistieron como huasos; baile y vestimenta típica de Chile. Por otro lado, Lee Joon bailó lambada y G.O cantó "Livin la vida loca" ''de Ricky Martín. *MBLAQ canto el primero coro en español de la cancion "'Mona Lisa" y las fans lo a compañaron cantando *Arirang TV se une a Televisa para producir "Reality Show Core del Sur- Mexico" con MBLAQ y Reik. *El 8 de agosto del 2013 se presentaron en el Pepsi Center de la Ciudad México, donde celebraron su primer concierto en solitario en México y Latinoamérica, ante la presencia de 5000 fans.En el concierto cantaron "Creo en ti " junto a Reik. *La canción "Pray" de su album Repackage Love Beat fue mostrada anteriormente en Idol Manager, donde se menciona que G.O fue quien compuso la canción. *Casi todos los miembros son alergicos al pelaje de algunos animales asi que de mascota tienen un lagarto, una serpiente, y un mini cocodrilo. *En el 2013 participaron nuevamente en el programa All the Kpop celebrando el dia de MBLAQ, donde se pudo conocer toda su trayectoria en los ultimos 5 años *Realizaran su tour latinoamericano "MPARTY" en Mexico, Chile y Perú. * El álbum Broken se ubicó en el puesto num. #9 de la categoría mundial de la lista de Billboard a tan sólo 7 días despues de su publicación, siendo el único artista k-pop en entrar en esta. * Los medios dicen que los chicos han llegado a un acuerdo que se inclina a permanecer juntos así ellos firmen o no nuevamente con su actual agencia y que además continuarán promoviendo juntos incluso si los miembros del grupo firmen con diferentes agencias. * El 16 de diciembre del 2014, el abogado de Lee Joon y Thunder comunicó que los dos miembros de MBLAQ han decidido dejar J.Tune Camp. *Web Oficial MBLAQ - Corea *Web Oficial MBLAQ - Japón *Canal Oficial Youtube *Foro Internacional *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Me2day Oficial Corea Facebook *Facebook Oficial JtuneCamp *Facebook Oficial G.O *'Twitter' *Twitter Oficial JtuneCamp *Twitter Oficial - G.O *Twitter Oficial - Mir *Twitter Oficial - SeungHo Galería ‎Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|MBLAQ - Oh Yeah thumb|right|295px|MBLAQ - G.O.O.D Luv 'Japón ' thumb|left|295px|MBLAQ - Your Luv thumb|right|295px|MBLAQ - Baby U! Categoría:J.Tune Camp Categoría:J. Tune Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo